


[Podfic] Step 1: Enlist in Starfleet. Step 2: ????? Step 3: Profit.

by epaulettes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Starfleet Academy, copious avoidance of feelings, copious consumption of alcohol, copious instances of poor decision making on jim's part, except when he chooses bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jim spends three years at the Academy, and he totally manages it all by himself. Well, Bones helps a little. Or a lot. Maybe.</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>This is Jim's Starfleet education and all that entails: the ups, the downs, the prank wars, the winter vacations, and the awkward boners.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Step 1: Enlist in Starfleet. Step 2: ????? Step 3: Profit.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Step 1: Enlist in Starfleet. Step 2: ????? Step 3: Profit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834264) by [hellostarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarling/pseuds/hellostarling). 



  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c1c3lbwz5s14uwq/STARTREK%2Bstep1%2Benlist%2Bin%2Bstarfleet.mp3) /2:02:55 / [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/he0srgrwa92j1da/STARTREK%2Bstep1%2Benlist%2Bin%2Bstarfleet.m4b)  
Music: "Maybe" - Kelly Clarkson  
No music: [zip (mp3 & m4b)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7drt95f1x3ayg85/step1enlistinstarfleet.zip) / 1:59:11

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I would like to apologize to the entire state of Georgia. I saw this podfic project mostly as opportunity to monologue for two hours in this fic's AMAZING and HILARIOUS Jim POV, and so, I'm sorry to say, Bones' Southern drawl was a casualty of my selfish desire to say things like "two flying monkey fucks" and "boner reconnaissance" with impunity. These are my confessions.
> 
> Concrit is, as usual, appreciated.


End file.
